Au dos du mur
by Larem-Akira
Summary: J'opère pour la justice tandis que toi tu t'en hardis de ta vie de criminelle aux yeux du monde. Te revoici et pourquoi ? Pour un abruti de pirate qui à plongé la tête la première dans un piège aussi ridicule qu'évident. Et tu es prête à donner ta vie pour cet abruti en question ?
**J'ai pas mal d'idées sur plusieurs histoires en ce moment mais comme Zeph me l'a répété plusieurs fois : une fois que t'as une idée en tête prépare toi à en voir dix nouvelles arriver et c'est le début des ennuis ! Mon dieu j'aurais dû t'écouter mon sushi ! Pour l'instant je suis très active sur mon histoire « Vous voir sourire à nouveau » mais je n'abandonne pas les autres pour autant ça non ! Alors je profite d'un élan d'inspiration pour un petit OS qui m'es venu à l'esprit alors que j'écoutais « Tu vas me manquer de Maître Gims ». Ici grosse surprise je parlerais de ma petite Nungan ! (respire Zeph tu vas t'en remettre promis!).**

 **Bonne lecture mes lamas !**

La vie ne fait de cadeau à personne c'est un fait. Mais je ne pensais pas que son sens premier pouvait être aussi évident. Au moment cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, nous nous faisons face pour la première fois. Je n'ai pas oublié non. Toi je ne t'oublierais jamais. Liées par le sang et les épreuves que nous avons traversées ensemble la mer nous a pourtant séparées malgré notre promesse. Cette promesse scellée avec le petit doigt me semble si absurde maintenant. À quoi pensions-nous en ces temps-là nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Les conséquences de nos choix respectifs ont finis par nous amener à nous revoir. En tant qu'ennemies jurées dans les camps opposés. J'opère pour la justice tandis que toi tu t'en hardis de ta vie de criminelle aux yeux du monde. Te revoici et pourquoi ? Pour un abruti de pirate qui à plongé la tête la première dans un piège aussi ridicule qu'évident. Une question d'honneur sois-disant, faites-moi rire ! Un pirate avec un honneur ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là, quand est-ce que je suis censée rire ?

Et tu es prête à donner ta vie pour cet abruti en question ? C'est absurde, tu peux mourir et tu le sais mais te voila quand même sur ce champ de bataille. De mon perchoir je t'aperçois au loin vêtue de cette fourrure enflammée qui laisse une traînée embrassée derrière ton passage. Mon regard se porte ensuite sur le phénix qui fait la vie dure aux trois vice-amiraux. Je soupire alors qu'un ricanement parvient à mes oreilles. Je soupire et lève les yeux sur une silhouette immense qui me toise sans retenue. Cet emplumé et son sourire de sociopathe, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir derrière la tête ? Je laisse cette question en suspend et reporte mes yeux sur votre progression jusqu'ici. Tous autant qu'ils sont je ne sais pas s'ils sont naïfs ou bien suicidaires. Sans doute les deux peut-être.

Je regarde impassible le phénix qui vient de se faire salement retamer par l'amiral Garp c'est qu'il tien la forme pour un vieux qui va laisser des personnes exécuter son petit-fils. Un nouveau regard de la part du corsaire sur ma personne me fait soupirer. Je ne lui rend pas son regard mais un sourire naît sur mes lèvres closes. Je tend les bras et me laisse tomber dans le vide. J'entends cette gourdasse d'impératrice à la mort-moi l'noeud crier le nom de chapeaux de paille mais je ne m'en soucis pas. La sensation de libération que me procure la naissance de mes ailes dans mon dos me fait vibrer d'euphorie. Mes doigts s'étirent en de longues serres acérées qui claquent dans le vide. Les plumes couvrant mon corps vibre sous la force du vent tandis mes ailes effectuent une poussée massive vers le haut. De mon observatoire je te cherche du regard tout en surveillant le phénix qui m'a enfin remarquée. Il se méfie mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse au fond. Je détourne les yeux et plonge en piqué vers le sol. Fauchant les pirates sur mon passage j'en profite pour dégager le terrain et m'ouvrir un passage jusqu'à toi.

Si tu dois mourir aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te la donnerais. Je gagne progressivement du terrain et t'observe un peu plus. Sous ta forme animale avec chapeaux de paille accroché à ton encolure tu paraît concentrée. Tellement que tu ne vois même pas venir mes serres lacérer la chaires de tes pattes antérieures. Dans un flot de sang tu entraînes chapeau de paille dans ta chute mais déjà tu as le culot de te relever. Même si je t'ai blessée, ton pouvoir à tôt fait de recouvrir tout ton corps d'une armure de feu. Tu retourne hurlant à cet imbécile continuer et quand nos regards se croisent tu te souvient. Je m'écarte de toi regagnant un peu d'altitude tout en dardant mes yeux noirs sur toi.

Pendant un moment, nous faisons fit de ce qui se passe autour de nous. La guerre, les pirates, les marines, les corsaires et la mort nous bien égales. Car nous sommes occupées à renouer le lien fragile depuis notre longue séparation. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes je suis presque certaine que tu aurais souris comme tu le faisais autrefois. Mais le temps n'est plus à la nostalgie des jours heureux, aujourd'hui il n'y a que la confrontations des choix que nous avons fait des années auparavant. Je suis marine, tu es pirate. J'oeuvre pour la justice, toi pour une vie d'insouciance et de dépravation gratuite et sans morale.

Je combat pour mes idéaux et toi tu es là pour ta tête brûlée de nakamas qui est dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Je me répète encore une fois mais les pirates sont vraiment stupide finalement. Tout ce grabuge pour une seule personne sous prétexte qu'elle est la descendance de ce roi des pirates ? Avec un effectif pareil je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi ce vieux fou de Newgate déboule avec toute sa clique foutre le boxon à Marine Ford. Ça me gave et c'est rien de le dire, on voit bien que c'est pas qui vont devoir se farcir des heures supplémentaires !

Je me fin à notre duel de regard et me jette sur toi toutes griffes dehors le poing chargé de haki. Tu esquive et en fais de même. Commence alors pour nous deux un duel ou les mots n'ont plus leur place ou seul les actes parlent d'eux même. Ici débute un duel à mort ou le vainqueur ne sortira pas fier de ce qu'il à fait. Les coups sont vicieux et précis. Nos souffles en tempos seuls témoins de la force que nous mettons à nous l'écraser l'une comme l'autre est saccadé. En nage je profite d'un instant fatale. Tu as baissé ta garde tu n'aurais pas dû petite soeur. Mes serres empoigne la chaire de ton cou et démarre une fois de plus mon ascension vers les cieux. Tes cris se mêlent au boucan infernale qui se déroule juste en dessous. Je continue ainsi volant vers la gigantesque étendue d'eau qui cerne la base marine.

Si tu dois périr au court de ce massacre absurde, j'en serais l'unique responsable. Je n'accepterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en donne les droits. Je n'ai que faire de la justice car ce mot a perdu son sens depuis longtemps.. Car faire silence sur les nombreux actes de débauche de la haute noblesse est inqualifiable. Le racisme et l'esclavage le sont d'autant plus vu que ce sont les dirigeants eux-même qui ont instaurés ces mentalités de bas étages..

Peut-on encore appeler cela une justice quand on sait que la moitié du monde vis à genoux et la tête face contre terre ? Non on ne peut pas bien sur. Voila pourquoi j'ai la prétention de me proclamer être ton futur assassin. Parce que je crève de désir et que nous partageons le même sang. Je te protégerais jusque dans la mort et même contre le monde entier. Il nous a vue naître mais nous à brisées plusieurs fois. Nous avons guérit avec le temps mais la roue tourne et le calme à laissé place à la tempête.. L'orage gronde et survolant ce champ de guerre, je porte un dernier regard sur ton visage inconscient.

Un fracas retentit derrière moi et je baisse les yeux vers l'origine du bruit. Le vice-amiral Akainu vient de coincer points hardents. Je dirait plutôt qu'il vient d'offrir un allé simple pour l'autre monde en fait. Il est temps pour toi de le rejoindre d'ailleurs. Survolant la mer, l'étreinte de mes serres sur toi se rompt et tu sombre dans le vide. Je me détourne aussitôt de cette vision. Un gouffre vient de naître au fond de moi. Si j'aurais pu. J'aurais bien versé un torrent de larmes comme chapeau de paille en cet instant. J'aurais hurlé contre le monde pour ce que j'ai étais obligée de faire..

La marine à gagné au prix du sang et quel prix.. Le vent me ramène sur mon perchoir ou je me trouvais auparavant. J'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi. J'ai fait mes preuves en trichant contre la mort et quelque part ça me soulage. Maintenant la question est : viendras-tu me rendre le juste prix de mes actes à ton égard ? Comble la blessure qui vit désormais dans ma poitrine. Marque-moi à jamais. J'attendrais ce jour si tu survis à ma fausse sentence de mort. Ma soeur si nous nous revoyions, je pourrais enfin le faire. J'étendrais les ailes de la justice vers de nouveau cieux. Nous serons enfin libre. Même acculée au dos du mur je continuerais d'y croire..

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions mes lamas !**


End file.
